The Power Shift
The Power Shift is a professional wrestling stable compromised of Enzo Amore, Finn Bálor, Marty Scurll, and their manager Colin Cassady who currently perform for the WWE on their Raw brand. History The Original Run (2015) On the July 16th episode of Thursday Night Smackdown, Enzo Amore would snap after his match attacking Jack Swagger. Soon Tyson Kidd & Bo Dallas emerged from the crowd and joined sides with Enzo as they joined in on the beating of Jack Swagger before cutting a group promo. As their first night as a stable, Bo Dallas picked up a pinfall victory over Brad Maddox giving them their first win. On the following episode of Super Smackdown, Tyson Kidd would start of this blockbuster night by winning the WWE Hardcore Championship. As the night went on, Enzo Amore would defeat Samuel Shaw and Kevin Owens in a triple threat match for the WWE United States Championship. Post match, Brock Lesnar would debut in the group as he took out Kevin Owens. The last match of the night for the group, Tyson Kidd & Bo Dallas picked up the third victory of the night for The Power Shift over Wade Barrett & Corey Graves. The following week on Smackdown, The Power Shift members Brock Lesnar, Bo Dallas, & Tyson Kidd defeated AJ Styles, Santino Marella, & James Storm. Later on in the night, Enzo Amore would fight Briley Pierce to a double count out before the rest of The Power Shift would come out. Enzo Amore threatened Briley that The Power Shift would take his WWE Tag Team Championship before Brock Lesnar would hit him with the F5 and Tyson Kidd & Bo Dallas squatted over Pierce talking trash as Kidd held his title before laying it on him and the group exited. At the SummerSlam (2015), Tyson Kidd would lose the WWE Hardcore Championship to Jimmy Havoc in a WWE Hardcore Championship scramble match which also included stablemate Bo Dallas. Later on in the night, Enzo Amore would retain the WWE United States Championship against former partner Santino Marella who was able to take out The Power Shift's Brock Lesnar with a sledgehammer leading to him leaving the group and the WWE. On the September 17th edition of Thursday Night Smackdown, Bo Dallas & Tyson Kidd were kicked out of The Power Shift. The two were quickly replaced with new recruits Jeff Hardy & James Storm. On the October 8th edition of Smackdown, The Miz would join The Power Shift. At the Survivor Series (2015) PPV, Corey Graves defeated Enzo Amore successfully disbanding The Power Shift. The Return (2017) On the March 20th edition of Monday Night Raw, during a match between Enzo Amore and Finn Bálor. Enzo Amore would stop the match to propose the idea of joining The Power Shift to him. Finn would agree to join whenever out would come Santino Marella to try and stop this rebirth. Santino was stopped instead by Marty Scurll who would take out Marella before entering the ring and saying he wanted in the group. Later on in the night, Enzo Amore would approach the WWE Women's Champion Carmella DeCesare to convince her to join The Power Shift. Within a week, a record, Carmella would already lose her spot as she was told if she lost her title she would be removed from the group. Members Current * Enzo Amore (Leader) (July 16th, 2015 - November 29th, 2015, March 20th, 2017 - Present) * Colin Cassady (Manager) (July 16th, 2015 - November 29th, 2015, March 20th, 2017 - Present) * Finn Bálor (March 20th, 2017 - Present) * Marty Scurll (March 20th, 2017 - Present) Formerly * Carmella DeCesare (March 20th, 2017 - April 3rd, 2017) * Jeff Hardy (September 17th, 2015 - November 29th, 2015) * James Storm (September 17th, 2015 - November 29th, 2015) * The Miz (October 8th, 2015 - November 29th, 2015) * Tyson Kidd (July 16th, 2015 - September 17th, 2015) * Bo Dallas (July 16th, 2015 - September 17th, 2015) * Brock Lesnar (July 30th, 2015 - August 30th, 2015) Associates * Travis Kooper (September 17th, 2015 - November 29th, 2015) In wrestling *'Double team finishing moves' **'The Power Shift' (Superkick into a Leaping Cutter) *'Double team signature moves' *'Enzo Amore's finishing moves' **''Jersey Dropper DDT'' *'Managers' **Colin Cassady *'Entrance themes' ** "SAWFT is a Sin" by CFO$ featuring Enzo Amore Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **'Enzo Amore:' WWE United States Championship (1 time) **'Tyson Kidd:' WWE Hardcore Championship (2 times) **'Carmella DeCesare:' WWE Women's Championship (1 time)